Semiconductor memory is widely used in various electronic devices such as cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, medical electronics, mobile computing devices, servers, solid state drives, non-mobile computing devices and other devices. Semiconductor memory may comprise non-volatile memory or volatile memory. A non-volatile memory allows information to be stored and retained even when the non-volatile memory is not connected to a source of power (e.g., a battery).
Sometimes a memory system can have a physical defect which can cause an error when programming and/or reading the memory. For example, a first word line can be programmed correctly; however, when programming a neighboring word line both the first word line and the neighboring word line can become corrupted. In another example, a word line may appear to program correctly; however, the data is corrupted when trying to read it back.